


The Dead Doppelgängers

by Damned_Cravats



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Angst, Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanart, Fluff is not just for sandwiches, Hurt/Comfort, casefic, more like plot canyons, plot holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damned_Cravats/pseuds/Damned_Cravats
Summary: When the women of Melbourne start turning up murdered and looking like a certain Lady Detective, how will our inestimable Miss Fisher react to looking at her own mortality?Will they solve the case before it becomes more than just her look-a-like in the morgue?
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 39
Kudos: 63





	1. Golden Pistols and Golden Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story, I have the first few chapters written and a vague idea where I am going but haven’t moved forward in some time. I am hoping posting the beginning will inspire me to continue the story. I have no beta and am a notorious tense changer. Sorry! I hope it doesn’t negate your enjoyment of the story. Anyway, here goes...

The deafening crack of a gun brings tension into her body. Careful, quiet steps in the darkness. Golden pistol drawn, she moves towards the shot, as she’s wont to do. After a second shot, she is disarmed. On her knees, she goes searching for her weapon in case the shooter gets any closer. She sweeps her arms around the floor in wide arcs and finds two things, most importantly to her person, her gun, but second and not surprising given the reason she came in this direction, a body. She stands up, hearing faint noises in the distance, gun at the ready when the lights come on she squints to get her bearings.

As Jack turns the corner in the crowded Laundry the first thing he sees, a perfectly coiffed black bob with a deep blue feathered head piece, the second her _illegal_ weapon. Again he wouldn’t focus so much on that, mainly he would focus on the fact that she is still alive. He also wouldn’t focus on how she came to be in this block of buildings. Earlier that evening when they parted ways she said she was going dancing at a club across town. No, that they would discuss privately.

When he enters her line of sight he hears his two favorite words, “Oh, Jack!” breathlessly exclaimed by one Miss Fisher, and he forgets his irritation entirely.

“One step ahead as always Miss Fisher.” The left side of his mouth lifts just a touch.

“I can’t help my superior hearing, Inspector.” She replies smugly, while Jack peruses the victim. The victim wrapped in a sheet like she had attempted to grab it in her descent. Blood pooling beneath her head.

“Only one bullet wound? I thought I heard two shots from outside.” He looks up to see her biting her lower lip. Her tell, something he isn’t going to enjoy is coming.

“Yes, well, you see, the thing is,” she was stalling he _really_ isn’t going to like this. She continues “I was disarmed in a rather convenient shot in the dark.” He groans.

“Running towards gunshots again, Miss Fisher.” It isn’t a question, he resigned himself to that fact long ago.

“You know me Jack, always curious.” Laughter flitting just behind her irises.

His irritation came flooding back in an instant. “And what exactly are you doing here Miss Fisher? You told me when I left for work this evening that you were going out dancing. No interesting partners to be found at the Green Mill? And here you are running towards danger with no backup.” The heat in his gaze doesn’t waver from hers.

Never one to back down from confrontation, she shoots back at him, “I don’t need back up Inspector. I’m perfectly capable…” The frustration apparent in her tone.

They both turn toward the clearing of Collins’ throat. Their glares pinning poor Hugh to his spot. “The- the body, sir?” Hugh had carefully lifted the sheet from around their victim.

Phryne recovers first, finally focuses on the body in front of her, is that her dress? The victim resembles her (on a vague description) and the woman is wearing her dress.

“Miss Fisher?” In his knowing tone, Jack doesn’t need to elaborate. She knows he recognizes the dress immediately, it was only two days ago that she came down her stairs to a stunned Jack Robinson.

####  _Two days ago_

This is not how Jack prefers to spend a Saturday afternoon, dressed in his finery on what has to be the hottest day so far this summer. But when Miss Fisher extended the invitation to the Hospital Board’s Charity Luncheon he couldn’t deny her.

To be fair, the invitation was issued early this morning, in a whisper while she hovered above him in bed. “Please Jack, my aunt has been hounding me with charming suitors again. I need a handsome man on my arm to dissuade their advances.” She sealed the deal by lowering herself onto him, and he couldn’t say no. Couldn’t say much of anything really except to moan in pleasure.

Standing there in Mrs. Stanley’s lavish courtyard, already wanting to tug at his collar, he watches Miss Fisher bat her eyelashes at an unsuspecting wealthy gentleman. Jack very well knew why Mrs. Stanley kept her niece on call for these society functions. She could charm any man into emptying his pockets for a good cause, especially when said man thought he might get to empty himself into Miss Fisher in return.

Little did they know she had taken herself off the market. For him. He smiles to himself when he is caught.

“Enjoying yourself, Jack?” She quirks an eyebrow as she rakes her gaze from his polished hair to polished shoes. The heat in her eyes matching the sun in intensity.

“Miss Fisher, have you come to let my pockets as well?” He questions, mischief in his gaze.

“Oh, I’ve come with something very different on my mind, _Inspector_.” She glances towards his lips which brings the smile back to them.

“Well, isn’t that fortuitous as my pockets are dreadfully empty at present.” A grin lit her face and he knows his challenge will be met.

They are off to the side of the gathering and she moves her body to shield him from view. She snakes her hand into his pocket. “Just checking, Darling.” She smirks while her fingertips brush against him. He made a show of clearing his throat to cover the grunt at her grip on him.

She teases, batting her eyelashes with an innocent smile on her lips, “Not so empty then, Inspector.” He eyes her hard, her eyes making promises for later. Then she is off in a flutter of skirts and a cloud of French perfume. He however, is left to recite the Abbotsford scores of the past decade, it feels like it takes a decade to calm the frisson in his blood.

Though he isn’t one to cling to a woman, his eyes stay on her the remainder of the afternoon. Consuming her easy smiles, shining eyes and a dress that had pulled the breath from his body when she came down the stairs earlier. It had seemed innocuous enough from the front a golden glittery number, modest even when it came to The Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher, however when she had turned for him, his jaw slackened. It dipped into a scandalously low V, resting just above curve of her bottom. When he escorted her into the party his hand had slid underneath the fabric and his thumb playfully caressed the dimples in her lower back. She had just tilted her head back with a knowing smile and kept moving toward her aunt’s guests. He was a glutton, he knew, stealing every opportunity to touch her flawless alabaster skin.

Though, he knows he isn’t the only one with a watchful eye. He had caught her looking to him, in the middle of a conversation with a staid businessman, during a stern interaction with Mrs. Stanley, and the current interlude with a young handsome lawyer. He had been introduced to the man earlier in the day. The tilt of her head and the look she sent him meant this young man was looking for a further liaison. His lips twitch at that, he knows her look of want and she does not want this man. She appears engaged outwardly, but Jack can see that she holds herself apart from the man, her eyes filled more with contempt than mirth at his attempt to charm her.

“Well that was exhausting.” She sighs taking the last step to his side.

“What did that one do to deserve your ire Miss Fisher?” Jack coughs into his hand trying to smother his laughter.

“He thought he was doing me a favor. He saw me with the ‘dour Senior Detective Inspector from City South Police Station’ earlier in the afternoon and thought I could use some education on ‘how an intriguing man of the law would be preferable to a boring man of the law.’” She ground out that last sentiment through her perfect white smile.

“And did you learn anything useful Miss Fisher?” Jack said with the line of his lips turning up on one side.

Oh he is amused now? She is seething from her encounter and the insult to his character is brushed off effortlessly by him. She will never understand how people miss the merits of her Inspector. Well she supposes the more that do the better, for she gets to enjoy him the more for it.

“I did in fact, I learned that I vastly prefer my man of the law, to that odious man of the law.” She purrs resting a hand lightly on his lapel.

“Ready to go?” She slips her delicate hand onto his upper arm and that is all the answer he needs. He leads them to her Hispano.

***************************

Dot’s gasp brought him back to the present.

“Miss? That’s your dress Miss. I sent it to the Laundry just yesterday. And she looks like…” Dot lost her nerve, visibly shaken.


	2. Sea Glass

She is perched on the corner of his desk. The corner he intentionally never leaves paperwork on, for just this reason. Her legs were crossed and she is looking over the photos from the scene. She sighs and throws the folder onto his desk.

“There is nothing… I see nothing…” She sighs again.

He knows she is frustrated. They have gotten no where in the last 48 hours. They had little information from the Laundry matron. The victim had not worked there. She was unsure how the woman had come into possession of the dress. The only thing they have is a list of people with access to the Laundry, which is extensive. Still at least it is a place to start. She hops off his desk and starts to pace.

He pushes his chair back away from his desk, and grabs her hand tugging her in between his legs. She comes willingly, which shows her state of mind. She is adrift and he is her anchor. His hands finding her hips to pull her into his lap, her forehead automatically coming to rest on his. “We will figure this out Phryne, like always.” He comforts her. She steadies herself, this one is closer than others. Sure, she’s had personal intrusions in her past cases, but this woman who looks so much like her pulls at her differently. 

She stands as a knock sounds on Jack’s door. “Come in.”

“Sir, there’s a body, down on the foreshore.” Collins states.

“My car or yours?” She smirks at him.

“Police car for Police business, Miss Fisher.” Jack intones.

“Okay, I‘ll see you when you get there.” She smiles and breezes past him, her heels clicking on the tile with renewed purpose.

Sure enough she beats him to the scene. But he comes up short when he sees what awaits him. The cropped black hair, red lips. He thought one was a coincidence but two is deliberate. The young woman lay on the sand with empty eyes, wearing the same bathing costume Phryne had been in on their trip to the foreshore not two weeks ago.

####  _Two weeks ago_

“Jack!” She giggles. Decidedly unlike her, he revels in it.

“Yes Miss Fisher?” He responds seriously, continuing his assault on her person.

“Jack, stop…” She sputters. That gets his attention and he ceases throwing water in her direction.

He moves closer to her in the water. Her smile grew and she wraps her lithe body around his. Then with a twist of her hips, she pushes him under the surf. Only relenting when she decides she wants to steal a kiss. He came up with a scowl but she just giggles again and kisses the furrow in his brow.

“Come on Jack!” She yells as she swims back towards shore.

He is quick to follow, plopping down onto the sand and drying his body with a towel. She is reclining on her elbows, face towards the sun. Carefree smile on her face, he has a hard time looking away from her in these moments. Unguarded and free, she is beautiful.

He places his head in her lap, eyes closed in contentment. Her hand drifts into his wet hair brushing it off his forehead. “Do you remember that case with the bathing sheds?” She looks down as his eyes pop open. “I’ve had an idea.” She slips a key from her bathing costume.

His lips curve slightly and he just shakes his head, a lady _could_ conceal many things. She grabs his hand and drags him to a bright blue shed. As they near the door she turns towards him wrapping her arms around his neck. The sparkle in her eye saying more than words ever could.

“Phryne.” He cautions looking around at all the people milling about the foreshore.

“No one is watching Jack.” She pulls him into the shed and slides the door closed. 

Later that evening they are strolling along the edge of the water, she is enjoying her ice cream. She holds it towards him, he leans in and she pushes it into his face. She turns heel and flees. Her laughter floating on the waves.

“You will pay for that Miss Fisher!” He takes off after her.

When he catches up to her, he grabs her around the middle and they go crashing into the sand. His body covers hers. The sand cooler than it had been in the midday heat. His eyes search hers. His reserve had fled with the crowds, the shore is now theirs.

“Time for your punishment, Miss Fisher.” His face still covered in the sticky treat. He lifts her arms above her head, their fingers entwining. He kisses her hard, sloppily and passionately. When he came up for air inspiration struck, he bends down again and licks first one side of her face then the other.

Her mouth falls open in disbelief. The laughter twinkles in his eyes.

“Mmm, vanilla, my favorite as well.” He stands, pulling her up with him, and the couple continue their stroll along the surf.

A man emerges from under the pier “No one watching,” he sneers. “Think again.” With that he melts back into the shadows.

***************************************************

“She appears to have been drowned.” She whispers.

He turns towards her and her eyes speak volumes. He moves closer to her, itching to touch her, to comfort her. But they are on a case and they have set hard rules about their partnership. He seeks to distract her. “Care to question the witnesses with me Miss Fisher?” Her gaze snaps from the dead doppelgänger to him.

“Of course.” She follows his lead. Something she hardly ever does, he is worried.

The witnesses prove to be of no use. They had come across the body already dead. No one had seen or heard anything out of the ordinary. They appear to be at an impasse. _Again_.

That night in her parlor he gives her the comfort he couldn’t on the beach. He came in late, having stayed at the station hoping to come home and bring her news of progress. When he walks into Wardlow it is eerily quiet, he sees her, knees tucked into her chest on the window seat. She is in her robe dressed for bed, he walks towards her and grabs her hand pulling her towards the chaise. He sits first pulling her into his lap, his arms wrap around her body, her head rests against his. “This is my fault.” She says so softly he nearly misses it. He knows how she blames herself for Janey, and two victims that look like her and in locations familiar to her, it isn’t a stretch to know she feels responsible for these deaths too.

“Why?” She questions. He waits, he knows she will continue. “Why do they look like me, dressed like me?” She stares past him taking a calming breath. “I will get to the bottom of this, they don’t know who they are taunting.”

The problem he thinks, is the killer might very well know who they are taunting. She is a target and that makes him uneasy. But he also knows together they have been able to tackle every obstacle. She burrows deeper into his embrace, tomorrow they will start again, tonight he will sleep with her tucked safely into his arms.

“Miss.” Dot’s soft voice broke through her dreams. Her limbs felt heavy, she had been haunted by the eyes of the woman. Like glass unmoving, unblinking, staring at her, accusing her.

“Miss, Bert and Cec are in the kitchen.” Dot spoke louder this time. She rolls over groaning. “Coming, Dot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not every chapter will have art but I loved the thought of Phryne trying to buy silk the color of Jack’s eyes. Also hands and feet are the worst so don’t stare too hard.


	3. Lipstick Confidence

As she steps through the kitchen doorway Cec (bless him) as always doffs his hat “Morning, Miss.” Bert however just takes the butt out of his mouth “Mornin’.”

“Well, gentlemen have you got anything for me?” She knows they won’t disappoint.

“We did what you asked. Found a house where she might have been staying. Said her name was Claire something.” Bert tells her

“Simons,” Cec finishes. “Her name was Claire Simons, worked at some store her neighbor said. She didn’t know anything else.”

“Thank you Cec, Bert. I think that will be all for now.” She leaves them to finish their drop scones and tea. She has a call to make.

“Morning Jack. I have some news.” She tells him about what the cabbies have uncovered in their canvas of the boarding houses.

“I will look into it Miss Fisher. See you in an hour.”

“Forty-five minutes.” Her voice brightens, since she takes every length of time as a challenge.

Forty-one minutes after she had hung up on him she walks through his door, smile on her face.

“Good Morning, Inspector. What have you found out?” She says impatiently, sitting opposite him.

“The Laundry victim, Claire Simons.” He hands her the file. He hopes having a name will help push the case in the right direction. “She was last seen the day before we found her. She had been preparing for a night out according to another tenant.”

“Do we know with whom she was spending the evening?” She asks.

“Unfortunately, it appears Miss Simons was a private person. She didn’t share any details with her neighbors. I’m hoping her employer will be more enlightening.” He bends his arm for her to hold. “I was just on my way over to the shop.” She holds fast to his bicep with renewed drive, together they stride out of City South.

When they pull up in front the department store, Myer, she deflates. He feels the change immediately. “Phryne? What’s wrong?” The sorrow filling her eyes. “I was here last week with Jane. She needed some new items for her wardrobe. The young woman…” She stops on a gasp. “Jack, the victim, Claire,” she corrects herself “she was the one who helped us.” She sits on the bench outside.

####  _One Week Ago_

“Jane, we just need a few more things before you leave, do your have your list?” Her ward is bubbling with excitement for her next adventure. “Yes Miss.” Ever prepared her Jane is.

It is then they are approached by the shop girl. “Good Afternoon Madam, Miss, how can I help you today?” Phryne smiles, even though she was, most certainly, not a Madam, the girl is only being polite after all.

“Yes, young Jane here is leaving in a few days time and we have a some items we need purchased before she departs.” Jane looks down at the piece of paper and lists several things from various departments to the shop girl.

“I can help with all those things.” The girl smiles. “This way please.” She turns and they follow her through the store. The friendly conversation flows department to department while Jane chooses her favorite items. When they have finished the list, the girl politely asks “Is there anything else I can assist you with Miss Fisher?” The girl having realized her earlier mistake, on her own, makes a point to address the lady properly.

“I just remembered I am out of my lipstick, please add that to our things.”

“Of course Miss and may I say that shade suits your coloring wonderfully. I wish I could be so bold.” She states shyly.

“You can’t know unless you try.” Phryne encourages. “A good lipstick can empower a woman.” She recalls the first time she put lipstick on Dot, the girl is a wonder, the worry, then the strength as she faced her constable. She smiles at the memory.

“Thank you Miss, I will think about it.”

With that Miss Fisher and Jane leave the store followed by their purchases and a set of cold, hard eyes.

************************************************

“She commented on my shade of lipstick, I told her she should try it. Her hair though I am certain it was longer than when we found her body. I didn’t see it, how could I not have seen it? I encouraged her and now, now she’s gone.” Her voice breaks on the last word. She caused this, it could not be a coincidence.

Jack kneels in front of her, sod his pants, he takes her hands in his. “You didn’t kill her Phryne, you did not cause this. Again, I dismiss the charges.” He says with conviction trying to pass his strength to her.

Her eyes are welling when she lifts her gaze to his. “Well let’s go find the manager,” she succeeds in saying evenly.

Jack walks confidently past the countless shelves filled with items, many he couldn’t afford on his salary. He walks up to the man who looks like he has the most authority in the room and asks to speak with Mr. Perkins. They are shown through various sets of doors until they reach the office, through the thick oak door they can hear a man yelling. Moments later out walks a young girl head down, tears clearly falling if the shake of her shoulders is any indication.

Jack knocks on the frame and walks into the office to find a stout man, still red in the face from his outburst. “Detective Inspector Jack Robinson and this is Miss Fisher. We are here to inquire about Claire Simons.” Jack informs him with more professionalism than he feels for the man after his behavior towards a young woman.

“Ah, Miss Simons what has she done? She hasn’t show up to work since,” he looks like he is about to count on his fingers, “ four days ago and has left me short handed. She better not turn up here for a reference. Useless girl.” He sits heavily into his chair like his tirade had zapped him of all his energy. He gestures for his guests to sit down across from him.

“She has done nothing Mr. Perkins, she was found dead three days ago in the Laundry on Baker Street.” Jack gives the man the background he needs.

“Good riddance, I say. The girl was always with her head in the clouds, dreaming she was worth more than she was.” Disgust laces his tone.

Phryne knows something of this girl’s worth and isn’t about to let Mr. Perkins value of her stand. “She most certainly does not deserve your contempt.” She grinds out. “She was more than helpful and pleasant when I was here last week. Though, I shall not repeat my business to this establishment in the future and I’ll be sure to inform my friends of this.”

Mr. Perkins sputters at that. Good she thinks. The rest of the conversation is quick and stilted, knowing he would not be the wealth of information they need, they ask who her friends in the shop were. They now seek out a Miss Greta Templeton.

They find Greta at the glove counter, “Good afternoon Miss Templeton, I am Inspector Robinson and this is Miss Fisher, we are hoping we could speak to you about Claire Simons.” The girls face blanched.

“She’s dead ain’t she?”

“What makes you say that?” Miss Fisher asks.

“She was on cloud nine the last time I saw her. Sayin’ how she found a good one. Told me that he was gonna save her from this life. I didn’t believe it, told her she was being played a fool. No toff wants to marry a shop girl.” Greta seemed sad as she finished like she had hoped Claire was right. That she had been saved.

“Did she tell you this man’s name?” Jack straight to the point as usual.

“Said his name was Sam, maybe, that’s all. It was a switch, one day she was herself and the next she just couldn’t stop smilin’.”

“When did this change occur Miss Templeton?”

“About a week ago.” The partners eyes shift towards each other, this isn’t a coincidence, Claire was chosen because she had helped Miss Fisher. Their suspect had been there watching during her shopping trip with Jane. _Jane._ No she is safe, she left for the continent before they found the first body.

“Thank you Greta, I am sorry about your friend.” Miss Fisher is sincere as always but the weight in her tone is heavier than normal.

With that they are out the door, she will never step foot in Myers again.

“To the morgue Miss Fisher? Mac should have finished the autopsy on our beach victim.” Jack climbs into the drivers seat not waiting for a reply.


	4. Tea for Two

Mac looks up from the body on her table. “Took you two long enough. I’ve been finished for almost,” she looks down at her watch “three minutes.” She says trying to cut the tension.

“Anything of note Mac?”

“Aside from the obvious.” she shoots her friend a pointed look. Phryne glares back with a ‘not now’ look in her eyes. She continues “well she was drowned as suspected, sometime in the night before she was found. Some healed broken ribs too old for this occasion.” She lists a few other older injuries. “One thing struck me as odd though. She has healing burn wounds on her forearms.”

“Torture?” Jack asks.

“Doesn’t appear that way to me. My instinct says occupational, some appear very old and completely healed. So I would check work houses, laundries, tea rooms…” Mac stops at Phryne’s gasp.

“Jack.” She reaches for him as she always does in these moments, her pillar. “Tuesday, Jack, we met for your break…”

####  _Tuesday_

She hates waiting, but she will wait for Jack Robinson, lord knows she had waited for him for longer than she currently has been. She also knows the body they found at the Laundry yesterday unsettles him as much as it does her.

The door opens and she looks up, smile on her lips, except it isn’t him. She looks back into the cup in front of her. She feels a body hovering above her. It is a man, she thinks he looks familiar but doesn’t care to place him.

“Miss Fisher, how good it is to see you again so soon.” The man says in a saccharine voice.

Now that got her attention she looks into his face again, ah, Aunt P’s party, the ignorant lawyer. “Mr. Carlson.” She clips not wanting to draw out the interaction.

“Are you alone, Miss Fisher? I had hoped we could continue our conversation from the other day. I did so enjoy your take on matter.” The intent behind his words shows what he is really interested in, and that certainly isn’t her mind.

“I’m afraid I am waiting for my partner Mr. Carlson.” As she finishes Jack walks through the door. Her smile wide when he reaches her. The man has impeccable timing. “Jack.”

“Miss Fisher.” Jack nods to the man on Phryne’s right, he doesn’t pay the man any attention, she always draws admirers.

Mr. Carlson backs away leaving the pair deep in conversation their faces close together. They only lean back when the girl brings the fresh pot of tea and cakes over.

“Thank you” Jack says to the young girl.

Jack’s break is over and they are leaving the tea room when they hear shouting. In the alley they find their waitress cornered by a man. Jack runs into the alley “Police!” The man takes off.

“Are you alright, Miss?” Jack’s question asking for her to fill in the blank for him.

“Miss Davis, sir. Thank you. He normally isn’t so, he just, Thank you again, I must be getting back.” With that she makes to re-enter the back door of the tea room.

“Are you certain you are all right?” He asks.

“Fine, good day” She turns and disappears into the building.

*****************************************************************************

“Miss Davis” he finishes for her. They waste no time driving back over to the tea room.

They are greeted by a rather flustered older woman, “Hello dearies, sit where ya want. I’ll be right with you, bit short at the moment.” The look in her eyes shows her apologies for the inconvenience.

“Are you the owner?” Jack asks.

She stops on her way back to the kitchens. “I am, Mrs. Sellars, was there something I can help you with?”

“Inspector Robinson. This is Miss Fisher, we are here to ask about Miss Davis.”

“Emma,” her eyes warm “such a dear, though she is very late this mornin’, I keep telling that girl she needs to be on time for ‘er shifts but I am a bit of a bleeding heart for poor souls. Trouble with family that one.”

“I’m afraid she isn’t late Mrs. Sellars. She was murdered last night.” Phryne watches the horror pass across the woman’s face.

“Jimmy, you’ll be wanting to talk to ‘er brother Jimmy. Real bastard, that one. My apologies. Always, well, that’s not my place. I thank you for letting me know. I hope you get the man who did this to that poor sweet girl.”

Back in Jack’s office they look over the file on James ‘Jimmy’ Davis. “A regular down in the cells by all accounts. Drunk and disorderly, assault, petty theft. The list goes on.” His exhaustion evident the way he blows out his breath.

“Jack, not that I don’t like him for this exactly, but what motive would he have to dress her up like me?”

She is right as usual he thinks. “Well, we still need to talk to him either way. But, we will do that tomorrow. May I escort you home Miss Fisher?”

They have been sitting in the parlor for hours. Their game of draughts long forgotten. She looks at him eyes three fingers deep in whiskey and broke the silence, “Come to bed Jack.” He takes her extended hand and stands from the armchair. This case is wearing him down, how long will it take the murderer to set his sights on the real thing rather than just a double?

The phone is ringing at and ungodly hour, thank goodness for efficient staff. She readjusts her head on Jack’s chest and his arms tighten around her. It is not to last, as a knock sounds on the door.

“Your Aunt for you Miss. Sounds urgent.” Mr. Butler calls through the door.

“Thank you, Mr. Butler.” She rolls out of the warmth of Jack’s arms and grabs her robe.

Their plans for the morning derailed by her Aunt. There is a body in her cold storage.

They pull into Prudence Stanley’s driveway a few minutes apart. Even though they left Wardlow at the same time. Jack just shakes his head. “This is becoming a habit for your Aunt.” Jack states slyly hoping the comment will elicit a smile.

It has its intended effect. “Jack, you and I both know Aunt Prudence has come to love the intrigue of a good mystery.” That is the first laugh he’d heard from her in days. He feels some of the pressure lift, he knows she is pressing on with the case trying to act no differently. He knows her too well sees all the cracks in her façade. Eyes just a little duller, the spring in her step less sprung. The guilt of two dead bodies hanging over her, he thinks that would wear even the strongest person down.

They are met in the drive by her aunt’s housekeeper, “This way if you’ll please.”

“Phryne!” Her Aunt exclaims as they reach the crime scene. “It’s just awful, the poor dear. Just lying there.”

“Aunt P.” She kisses both cheeks “Do you know who it is?” Not wasting a moment.

“A kitchen maid. She had asked for leave to visit her sick mother so no one questioned her absence.”

“When…” She stops, noticing Jack stop short. Jack hasn’t gotten much further than a step past them. His shoulders sagging and he takes his hat off as he turns around.

She hadn’t expected, but clearly she should have. The girl lay there dark hair, red lipstick, blue eyes open, but still in her uniform. This girl looks worse for the wear. She will be waiting impatiently for Mac’s results, this girl seems different.

While looking over the body Constable Collins arrived. “Ah good Collins see that the body is moved to the morgue and then I want you to question the household. I have a suspect to visit.”

“Very good sir” Confidence fills him as his superior trusts him with such an important duty.

“Thank you Hugh, send Dot my love I do miss her. I hope the baby soon stops giving her so much trouble in the mornings.” She smiles at the father-to-be.

“I will Miss.” His face softening at the mention of his pregnant wife.

“I expect a full report back at the station Collins.”

Jack makes his way through the city to a much less affluent section than the one he just left. Leaving Phryne with her Aunt to settle her nerves. He knows she will meet him at the station to question Mr. Davis.

He raps on the door several times. Each successive attempt harder than the previous. “James Davis. Police. Open the door.” 

“Alright, Alright I’m comin’!” The man that he had seen in the alley outside the tea room opens the door. “What you want copper.” He spits at Jack.

“I am here to take you back to the station to talk about your sister Emma.” Jack says calmly.

“What she gone and told you about? Ain’t nothing bad happen to her since the last time.”

Jack interrupts. “She’s dead, Mr. Davis, now if you please.” Jack gestures towards the car.

He sees the Hispano parked outside the station when he pulls up. He shows Mr. Davis into the interrogation room and leaves him there to find her.

She is in his office, sitting in his chair, looking over the files of their first two victims. “Gathering ammunition Miss Fisher?”

“Just making sure I have all the facts before we question our suspect.” She shoots him a look.

It happened early in their partnership, she just showed up for the interrogation like she belonged there. She was helpful so he never questioned her presence. This is no different even though she might be the killer’s target it wouldn’t stop her. She is truly remarkable, he thinks, though not for the first time.

“Who’s she?” Clearly put out that a woman would be involved with this.

“Miss Phryne Fisher, now tell me Mr. Davis what was your relationship like with your sister?” She asks with authority, she is not going to let this man try and dictate her worth. She’s had enough with these men and their views on the feminine for a lifetime.

Turns out Mr. Davis had an unbreakable alibi for the night his sister died, he spent his night in the hospitality of the Victorian Constabulary.

Back in Jack’s office they are going over the files when Collins knocks on the door. “Sir, the accounts of the staff at Mrs. Stanley’s as requested. And Doctor MacMillan would like to see you at the morgue when you’re available.”

“Thank you Collins.”

She is already standing, before Collins has the chance to duck out of the room. “Well Jack, get your coat.” She turns for the door.


	5. Perfectly Puzzling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon typical description of death ahead.

Mac hears the determined heel clicks on the floor and she knows Phryne is at her wits end with this case. It hasn’t taken this long for her to solve a puzzle in a very long time. She knows her friend well and she won’t take the news she is about to tell them well.

“Mac”

Apparently, that is all the greeting she is going to get. Well straight to it then. “She died first, this is your first victim. The cold storage preserved her but she died some time on Saturday evening, Sunday morning. It’s hard to be more specific. Her death was manual strangulation. It was not pleasant. She fought back, there are defensive wounds on her arms and skin under her nails. Makes me think he used some kind of drug on the others to make it easier on him. I am running the tests now.”

The air flows out of her lungs. He was at the Luncheon. Everywhere she had gone in the last few weeks he must have been watching. She loved all eyes on her, but she might be reforming her opinion on that. These girls who helped her, who she spoke with, they all became targets because of her. Because the wrong man saw her. But this was a corner piece, they have a place to begin. The list of guests at Aunt P’s party, surely they would find their man there.

“Thank you Doctor MacMillan.”

When they reach the station Jack makes his apologies, he has to make his report to Russell Street about the progress on the case, and he had a lot to add before he left. He bid her a good evening.

She drove back to Wardlow in a fog. She was lost in thought when Dot came in to tell her dinner was ready in the dining room. There was something there on the edge of her memory. It just wouldn’t come maybe she needed the break.

“Thank you Dot.”

“Miss, Hugh is here he has asked to speak with you.”

“Of course, kitchen?”

“Yes, Miss.”

“Good evening Hugh. You asked for me?”

“Yes, Miss, the Inspector left a note, asked me to tell you to meet him at the Laundry after dinner, said he saw something when he went over the pictures of the scene again.”

“Thank you Hugh. Change of plans Mr. B! Hold dinner for later.”

He was already putting the food in the icebox. “Of course Miss.” The man was clairvoyant and she was impatient. She was out the door fifteen minutes later black beret in hand, one never knows with nighttime investigations.

It is late when Jack walks into Wardlow, it is eerily quiet, he expects to find her in the parlor but she isn’t there. He checks the boudoir. Empty. When he makes it to the kitchen Mr. Butler is preparing to turn the lights out for the evening.

“Evening, Sir.”

“Good Evening, Mr. Butler. Do you know where Miss Fisher is?”

The strange expression on Mr. Butler’s face has him on edge. “She left before dinner to meet you sir. At the Laundry.”

“What? Who said that?”

“Constable Collins, he had a note.”

“Right, thank you Mr. Butler.” With that Jack nearly ran for the door.

####  _Hours Earlier_

She pulls up outside the Laundry. Checking her hair in the mirror. Excited to finally have some evidence in this case. It was odd that with three dead bodies they didn’t have more to go on. She makes her way through the back just as she had the last time. The sheets hanging to dry and the smell, she hadn’t registered that the first time. It must have been the adrenaline from hearing the gun shot she thinks.

It is quiet. “Jack?” She takes another step when she is struck from behind.

She wakes up tied to a chair. She isn’t gagged, and that’s when she spots him.

“ _You.”_ Her tone is accusatory, not at all shocked.

“Have you enjoyed my puzzle, Miss Fisher? I did tell you I was intriguing. Though you seemed to not believe me. I could tell you weren’t giving me your full attention. And if you weren’t willing to give it well I figured I would just have to take it.”

“Those young women, all of them had a life, why not just start with me?”

“Because I don’t want to hurt _you._ I want you and for that to happen I need to get rid of that man.”

The pieces started to fall together.

“You asked me here the first time too. Didn’t you. Jack hadn’t called the club asking for me to meet him here about the suspicious activity.” She had thought she had just beaten Jack to the scene, not thinking that she had been drawn in by the very man she sought.

“I saw you last month at the Gala and I had to have you. I approached you, but you just walked right past me. Like you didn’t even notice me, ME! I am a lawyer the son of a shipping magnate and you walked into the arms of that, that NOBODY! I started following you then. Watching the way you were with him, we could have that, and it would be better than what you have with him. So I decided to get your attention the only way I knew how. Murder.”

“You will never be him, I will never be with you. You will hang for your crimes.”

He just laughed at that.

“I know the law Miss Fisher. Lawyer, remember. There is no proof that I had anything to do with those crimes. I am respected and I have connections. It will be my word against yours and with no proof and you being a woman what do you think will happen? Hmm.” He paused waiting for her response. “Cat got your tongue Miss Fisher?”

She did not like the way this man said her name. She hated to admit that he had a point so she kept her trap well and fully shut. She learned that in Collingwood. Nothing she could say now would be beneficial to her current predicament.

He took her silence as a victory and knew his time was running short. He gagged her and left her in the dark to work on the next part of his plan.

*********************************************************************************************

When Jack arrives at the Laundry he sees the Hispano parked near the back entrance. He walks quietly into the Laundry his pistol drawn. “Phryne?” It can’t be more than a whisper.

He hears scuffling, he follows the sound and finds her tied to the chair. He removes the gag and begins on the binds at her wrists.

“Jack, it’s Samuel Carlson, the lawyer, he has been stalking me since the Gala a month ago. He doesn’t want to hurt me Jack,” they stand, “it’s you...” She doesn’t finish the sentence she sees a golden glint in the moonlight. “JACK!” And the crack of a gun fills the quiet Laundry for the third time in a week.


	6. Cat and Mouse

The family sat in varying degrees of anxiety and tension waiting for news.

Mac isn’t sure she can do this. Facing them will be one of the hardest things she’s had to do. She walks through the doors and everyone stands. Her eyes begin to fill, “there was major blood loss, the surgeons they’ve done all they can. They removed the bullet but it doesn’t look good.”

“But she’s alive?” Jack’s knees weak he collapses back into the chair.

“She’s in a coma.”

“Can we see her?” Dot’s soft voice trembles.

“Soon, she’s being moved into a private room now.”

“Thank you Doctor MacMillan.”

“Inspector I think, for now, Mac will do. We’re family after all.”

Jack going through the logistics with the rest of them. “Some one is always to be with her. Mr. Carlson fled after firing the shot. She is not safe until we catch the bastard.” No one even flinches at his language. Mac is on first watch since they have to wait until she is settled. Collins goes back to the station to coordinate the other officers in a search. Jack will inform the ports of the wanted person. Dot is gathering all the things her Miss might need for when she wakes up. Mr. Butler is on rations. Bert and Cec are on the hunt.

The first week passes with no change, no change in her condition and no change in the case. Every night when he walks into her room for his shift he holds her hand hoping she might hold his in return. The sleepless nights are starting to break him down. He has lost weight he knows but he will not rest until Mr. Carlson is behind bars. “I’ll get him Phryne, you just worry about waking up.”

“Good Morning Inspector.” Dot came in with a hamper. “Mr. Butler added some extra biscuits this morning.” She smiles sheepishly at him. He knows they can all see what this is doing to him.

“Thank you Mrs. Collins.” Jack watches her take a seat and open the Argus reading the headlines to her Miss. He smiles, this family she created is infallible. Jack climbs into the car and makes his way to the station.

####  _10 Minutes ago_

He’s waiting for his opening. He spent the last week watching the rotation. He knows when now, when he will strike. Tomorrow morning the Inspector will breathe his last breath. He watches the Inspector climb into his car and drive away.

****************************************************************************************************

Jack spends his day buried in paperwork. There is a knock on his door. “Yes Collins?”

“Everything is set sir. I am leaving for the night.”

“Very good Collins, see you in the morning.”

“Yes sir.”

With that Jack closes the file on his desk and heads out the door. He arrives at the hospital to hear Mac telling Phryne about her day. “Kids these days Phryne, you can’t even imagine the ideas they have.” She hears him in the doorway. “Evening Inspector.”

“Mac.” She smiles good on his word he’s been using her nickname. “How’s she doing?”

“Her color is returning and the bullet wound looks to be healing nicely. No sign of infection.”

His relief palpable, every day she goes without infection is good, now if she would just wake up. He settles in for the night his hand in hers once again.

Morning comes faster than he had anticipated. Dot comes in on time basket in her hands she passes it over to Jack. “Morning, Inspector.”

“Mrs. Collins.”

“Mr. Butler added something special today.” Her smile pleasant.

He lifted the lid and quirked his brow. “That certainly is special, thank you Mrs. Collins.”

Jack was near his car door when Mr. Carlson approached. Jack turned gun in hand. The look on Mr. Carlson’s amused Jack. “Did you think you would get away Mr. Carlson? Do you know the family you threatened when you went after those girls. Cec, Bert you can come out now.” Mr. Carlson saw the two men approach and he tried to bolt. It was too late they caught him easily. Jack walked up to the man struggling to free himself from the two cabbies. Inches from his nose “these two have been following you Mr. Carlson, you aren’t as clever as you thought. Miss Fisher said it was me you were after before you took that shot. We waited. Knowing every step you took. Watched you like you watched her. How does it feel to be beaten Mr. Carlson, by people you consider inferior?” Jack watches as the fight leaves the man and he cuffs him.

Hugh is on hand at the station to book the man. “You did it sir.”

“We did it Collins.” He walks into his office closing the door behind him and lands heavily in his chair. One problem solved now he just had to wait for her to come back to him. He works diligently through the day to wrap up the case for Russell Street.

Jack walks into her room that night and it feels good to tell her “We got him. All of us Phryne. Cec and Bert followed him unseen. Mr. Butler added my gun to the basket when they told him it would be happening this morning. And Dot didn’t give anything away. Cool as a cucumber that one. She gets that from you. Please come back to us Phryne.” He finishes with a squeeze to her hand. She squeezes back.

He had been in the middle of leaning back in the chair when it happened. Did it happen? “Phryne?” Nothing. “Miss Fisher?” She squeezed again. Her eyelids fluttering. Her eyes are open and she’s blinking. She’s trying to say something, it won’t come. He gets the cup of water. “Slowly.” She’s trying to speak again.

“Marry me?” Jack sits back speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debating on a full final chapter or an epilogue we will see what tomorrow brings.


	7. Family

Jack Robinson was no fool. They married quietly surrounded by their family. Dot had cried. Mac had slapped him on the back. Collins didn’t say anything. The Red Raggers said they would continue to work for her even if she was married to a copper. Mr. Butler said Sir, Madam and passed them a cocktail. Jane hugged them both tightly. Aunt Prudence well she just made a hmph sound.

Mrs. Robinson though, she looked deeply into his eyes told him she loved him. As for him, he said “Shall we, Miss Fisher?” and escorted her upstairs.

The next morning Jack is up before her as always. He watches her breathing a serene smile on her face. He thinks about the whirlwind the last month has been.

####  _One Month Ago_

“Marry me” her voice cracking.

“Say it again.”

“Marry me, Jack Robinson.” Her smile contagious.

“I guess it didn’t take a brave or foolish man to ask you to marry him after all.” His eyes glistening.

“No, it took the right man to wait for me to ask him.” She pauses. “Jack, you haven’t answered my question.”

“Yes, Miss Fisher.” Jack has never been good at saying no to her. They sit in silence both processing everything that happened that morning.

“Well I am glad you are no longer going to be a drain on hospital resources Phryne.” Mac said happily from the door frame.

“You can’t expect me to believe the hospital had satin sheets in its cupboard.” She quirked her eyebrow back at her oldest friend seeing the relief in her eyes. Mac had missed her friend’s sparkling wit.

*****************************************************************************

####  _Three Weeks Ago_

“Jack you cannot think that I will break, well in at least not in a dangerous way” Her tone suggestive.

“You were just released from the hospital this afternoon. You are meant to be taking it easy.” His voice stern.

“But Jack,” she pleads, “it’s been weeks.” Her voice a step beyond whining.

“It will keep, rest now.” He kisses her forehead.

*****************************************************************************

####  _Two Weeks Ago_

“No Aunt Prudence, the ceremony will be civil. And it will be small.”

“But Phryne! You have a reputation to uphold. You cannot just…”

“The matter has been decided, you may attend if you wish.”

Jack had been leaning against the mantle listening to the exchange. “We would like for you to be there Mrs. Stanley. You mean a great deal to this family.” Her eyes softened, “Alright.”

*****************************************************************************

####  _One Week Ago_

“Jack, I have something for you.” She reaches into the drawer of her bedside table. She hands him a small box.

He opens the lid, it’s a gorgeous cushion cut sapphire. “Bit ostentatious for a Police Inspector.” He smirks.

“Ja-ack.” She rolls her eyes. “It’s for you to give to me during the ceremony.” He closes the lid and safely tucks it into his pocket. “See you after work Inspector.”

****************************************************************************

####  _Yesterday_

He woke up alone in the guest room. He had insisted on it. Today was the day they would be married and he didn’t want any distractions. Even pleasurable ones. He sits up on the edge of the bed and a box on the side table catches his eye. 

_Jack,_

_I hope these are a little less ostentatious for a Police Inspector._

_-P_

He opened the box to reveal a set of cufflinks and a tie pin each piece adorned with a sapphire to match her ring. He smiled.

He dressed carefully and was in the parlor waiting for her. She came down the stairs in a elegant, understated dress. She looked perfect. He was still in disbelief that today she would willingly tie herself to him.

“Jack.” She smiled. “Don’t you look dashing this morning. Special occasion?” She teased.

“It must be for you to be awake and dressed at this hour.” He opened his arms and she walked into his embrace. “We really must be off, they will all be waiting.”

They walked arm and arm up to the doors of the Registry office.

They made their vows and sealed their promises with a kiss. As she rested her hand into the crook of his arm, a beautiful blue sapphire sparkled in the morning sunlight.

******************************************************************************************

Jack put his arm over his sleeping wife, still in awe of the woman she was, is and always will be. Marriage to Miss Fisher would be an adventure. One he was willing to be on for the rest of his life.


End file.
